


Pandemonium

by akalination



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, POV Third Person, Past, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalination/pseuds/akalination
Summary: The events follow the canon timeline and take place in the past.We see Meteor City through a young Kuroro's eyes,and the development of a romantic relationship with a childhood friend.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Preface (1/2)

This is part 1/2 of an introduction to the book.

All the chapters will be written in Italian (my mother tongue) and then translated and uploaded there in English. 

I'm sorry for any eventual grammar mistake, criticism is well-accepted! 

As I mentioned before, I will need to translate all the chapters before uploading them, so please be patient with me! I don't have a regular schedule, but I'll try to upload as frequently as possible.

The story will be in third person, from Chrollo's POV. I might write some chapters from the main character's point of view.

This first book will be set in Meteor City and will contain speculations about Chrollo's childhood and the romantic development between him and the main character.

I labelled this work as a Chrollo x Reader and as a Chrollo x Original Character, but the main character is original. If you want to insert yourself in the book as the main character, you are free to do it obviously!

The main character is a writer, her book's titles and plots are either original or inspired by real books.

Those are some of the reference I used to write the book:

\- Main Character Archetype ([1](https://brandpersonalities.com.au/personalities/the-sage/) and [2](https://brandpersonalities.com.au/personalities/the-creator/))

\- [Meteor City](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Meteor_City)

\- [Canon Timeline](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline)

Without further ado, let's jump to the prologue.


	2. The Red Shoes (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2 of the introduction.

_The following Sunday everyone went to church and they asked her if she would come along with them, but she looked so sad, with tears in her eyes, on her crutches..._

No one dared to help. It's not that they didn't try, but every time they tried, Chrollo rejected their helping hands.

He wanted to be helped, but how how weak must he have appeared, laying down, bloody limbs hugged by the sun?

_...and she lifted her tearstained face and said: ‘Oh, God help me!’_

He wanted to be helped. He couldn't stand on his own, his sore muscles wouldn't allow.

'Oh, God, please help me, it hurts!' and similar prayers inhabited his head.

_Then the sun shone so bright, and right in front of her stood the angel of God in the white robes..._

In front of Chrollo stood a demon. 

A silky, raven haired girl - with eyes so deeply blue that they embodied a raging river - covered the sun from his sight. 

The girl didn't ask if he needed help, and didn't care for an answer. The girl didn't judge him for his wounds, and she didn't ask why he was injured.

She approached Chrollo in silence, her face impassive while she delicately took care of his wounds.

And as his wounds closed, a bond opened between them.

_...her heart was so filled with sunshine, with peace and joy that it broke; her soul flew on the sunlight to God..._

«Follow me.» she said.

And he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.B.C.


	3. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo learns the alphabet.

«Follow me.»  
And he followed.

They walked for several minutes, both of them in strict silence. The raven-haired girl led Chrollo through the numerous piles of garbage. She stopped suddenly, and he thought _'Have we arrived?'_ But where exactly did they have to 'arrive'?  
She said nothing, reached down and began rummaging through the scattered garbage bags.  
Chrollo waited patiently for her to finish her ministrations.  
The girl took a notebook and a pen. Chrollo looked at the sheets curiously. He was fascinated by that notebook with splashes of ink on it, which intertwined to form words. He didn't know what was written on it.

«Can you read?» this was the first thing the girl said from their fateful meeting.  
He shook his head. He had so many questions to ask her: _'What's your name?'_ ; _'Why did you take care of my wounds?'_ ; _'Why did you bring me here?'_ ; but most of all, he wanted to know the answer to _'why are your eyes so deep and devoid of any warmth?'_  
And while a thousand questions were whirling in his little head, time passed and the clouds moved. The sun was now half covered by a dark, haunted cloud.  
The girl sat down in a dilapidated armchair. Now only the bare skeleton of the wooden structure remained of what may once have been a brilliant life partner. _'Who knows where this chair has traveled to get here.'_

But the boy's attention quickly dissipated from the dull armchair, when he noticed that the girl began to run the ink on the sheet. He realized that the ink that previously inhabited the sheet was much more faded than the new words she was writing.  
His gaze was divided between the mysterious girl and the sheet that was coming back to life. If on the one hand he admired how the paper was resurrecting through her hands, on the other hand he could not help but think about the way the girl's voice hugged the very few words she's spoken. He repeated in his head what she had just said, he liked to hear her voice in his mind. The boy's thoughts were drifting further and further away from the piece of paper, and getting closer and closer and more dangerously to the raven girl's voice.

He wanted to hear her voice again, he wanted her to tell him something. He also wanted to know what she was writing, receive answers to the questions he had asked himself earlier and ask new ones. _'Can you say something for me? Can you help me understand what words you are writing? '_  
The girl finished her fluid hand movements and looked up. As if she could read his thoughts, she fulfilled two of his requests: to hear her speak and to understand what was written on the paper.  
«These are not words. These are letters. What I just wrote is our alphabet.»  
The boy was enchanted. Letters? He had never seen them written before. And he who knows how many other acquaintances the girl possessed.

  
The sky darkened with a vibrant orange. There was no trace of the cloud that previously partially covered the sun. It had been hours since the two had shared a moment that was fundamental for Chrollo. The exit from the state of illiteracy. Or rather, literacy.  
«Are you tired. We have to stop.» she said.  
And for the first time since their fates had collided, he spoke: «No, let's go on.»  
And they continued until the sun met the same end as the cloud that previously covered it, and so disappeared. And in its place the moon lit up the otherwise black-tinted sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is short, I got a bit lazy when I had to translate it. Well, I hope you guys like it!! Please let me know what you think of the story so far <3 Also I promise next chapters will be longer


End file.
